Trajectoires de balles
by ClairObscur007
Summary: Nouvel O.S: Code L.U
1. Trajectoire d'une balle

Bonjour !

Alors voilas, je publie cette première petite histoire en espérant qu'elle vous plaira.

Et voir si je continue à en écrire d'autre, mais sûrement pas des romances car ce n'est pas quelque chose que je manie vraiment bien mais j'ai voulu essayer, donc si vous pouvez me laissez une petite review ^^.

* * *

><p><strong>Trajectoires de balles<strong>

**Je t'ai rencontré**

**C'est à toi que j'ai pensé**

**C'est de toi que j'ai rêvé**

**Je ne t'ai jamais oublié**

**Tu m'as hanté**

**Nuits et jours, je t'ai aimé**

**C'est dans mon cœur que ton nom est gravé**

**Et aujourd'hui j'ai enfin réalisé**

**Que je ne veux pas vivre sans toi**

**Que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi**

**J'ai besoin de toi**

**Reste avec moi**

**Parle moi**

**Ne pars pas**

**Ne t'endors pas**

**Ne m'oublies pas**

**Je suis là**

**Reste avec moi**

**Pense à la vie qu'on aura toi et moi**

**Pense aux enfants qu'on aura toi et moi**

**Je t'en pris**

**Reste avec moi**

**Ne t'endors pas**

**Ne pars pas**

**Je suis là**

**J'ai besoins de toi**

**Ne me quitte pas**

**Ne me laisse pas**

_Les larmes coulent, le temps s'est arrêté, Elle est au sol, Lui est au-dessus d'elle et comprime cette plaie dont le sang s'échappe et se mélange avec les larmes._

_Le tireur est mort depuis quelques secondes mais il avait réussis tiré, elle s'était mise devant lui et avant qu'il ne réagisse, la balle avait traversé la poitrine de son amie, à gauche, en plein cœur._

_La vie quitte peu à peu son corps._

_C'est la fin._

_L'une n'a plus de pouls et l'autre a le cœur brisé. _

_Le destin ne leur a pas laissé leur chance._

_Tout est finit._

**Kate, je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours.**

_Doucement, il lui ferme les yeux, au même moment sa vue devient floue, brouillé par les larmes._

_Ses mains, elles, sont maculés de ce liquide écarlate, qui fut chaud pendant un temps mais maintenant, il est froid, comme son cœur._

_Maintenant tout sera différent, il devra vivre sans elle, et rester avec eux, ses collègues, ses amis : un marine, un geek, une scientifique et une encyclopédie vivante, c'est pour eux qu'il doit rester._

_Eux seront là pour l'aider. Ils sont sa famille, et il ne l'oubliera pas._

**Kate, tu me manqueras, tu me manque déjà. J'espère que ce n'est qu'un cauchemar ou un mauvais film et pourtant ça n'est pas le cas.**

_L'italien se lève et se retourne pour faire face a cet homme aux cheveux argent dont le regard, d'habitude si froid, est rassurant, mais il cache sa peine comme toujours._

_Ils iront noyer leurs chagrins, dans une cave avec un bateau et une, voir plusieurs, bouteilles de bières, et ils se rappelleront de tout les beaux moments passé avec elle. Puis ils finiront par s'endormir sur le bois fraîchement poncé, avec la tristesse qui ne les quittera sans doute jamais..._

**Adieu Caitlin Todd.**

* * *

><p>Un petit avis ?<p> 


	2. Code LU

Me voilas donc avec un nouvel O.S, dans un registre totalement différent.

Merci mini kate et PBG pour les review ça m'a fait très plaisir ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Code L.U.<strong>

Les criminels présentent des profils psychologiques divers.

Il existe les marqueurs, traces que laisse l'auteur du crime qui présentent un type de personnalité spécifique : mutilations, tortures, inscription sur le corps ou encore ablation d'un membre ou d'un organe.

_**Qui ? Quoi ? Quand ? Où ? Pourquoi ?**_

Cinq mots, cinq question que vous garderai toujours en tête.

Qui pourrait faire cela ? Pourquoi cette victime ? Pourquoi de cette façon ?

Pour faire un profil psychologique, il faut être sans la tête du tueur, penser comme lui :

Ai-je préparer mon coup ? Combien de temps le crime a t-il duré ? Y ai-je pris du plaisir ?

Un seul but : découvrir la vérité.

Vérifier, re-vérifier chaque indices, chaque preuves, chaque témoignages, ne jamais croire ce que l'on vous raconte.

Reconstruire la scène de crime, analyser tout les détails encore et encore...

Jusqu'à trouver le fin fond de l'histoire et assembler chaque pièces du puzzle une à une.

Vous aurez réussis vous mission seulement lorsque que les méchants seront derrière les barreaux, que tout sera clair, que la famille de la victime en paix.

Et c'est aujourd'hui avec toutes mes preuves que je peux enfin accuser... Le colonel Moutarde, dans la véranda avec le nain de jardin !

* * *

><p>Alors? Ah oui pendant que j'y pense, le titre "Code L.U", si certain ne l'avait pas deviné, c'est tout simplement un anagrame du nom de ce jeu si célèbre, qui vous aurez surement reconnu a la fin de ce petit O.S.<p> 


End file.
